Greater Aryan Union
The Greater Aryan Union was one of the major factions of mankind, and was notorious for its continuation of the old Nationalist Socialist ideology of Germany from World War II. It, along with China, was among the first nations to be attacked by the Sargists. Anthems Official Anthem: Deutschland Uber Alles (Germany Above All) De facto Anthem: Horst Wessel Lied (Raise the flag) History Hans Weber's Movement In 1970 a man named Hans Weber, a resident of Dresden in East Germany, led a small neo-Nazi movement called the Aryan Front that rose to prominence in East and West Germany, as well as parts of west Poland. Under his banner, he hoped to reunify Germany under his own neo-Nazi ideology and promote the ideas of the old and notorious dictator Adolf Hitler. Unsurprisingly, the movement was quashed everywhere. A Desperate Escape By the end of the Cold War in March 1971, forced to cut his losses in Earth, Weber gathered all the remaining forces of his movement and conspired to steal ships and find "a new homeland for his people." Before they can be arrested, they arranged a desperate escape when they seized a small shipyard in Hamburg and stole a handful of EUSF vessels. According to the CIA, an estimated 50,000 members fled Earth with the ships, though other estimations ranged from a low of 30,000 to as high as 100,000. New Berlin and the Foundation of the Union On June 18, 1971, the exiled Aryan Front colonized a hospitable but cold and craggy world on the fringes of a nearby solar system, a desolate binary dwarf star system Luhman 16. Upon settling the planet, Weber named it "New Berlin." He then dubbed his fledgling nation the Greater Aryan Union, with himself as the Fuhrer. To expand the GAU's population and influence, Weber enacted the "Three-Child Policy" where each family was expected to bear three children within five years, though later reforms wold extend this period to as high as eight years. As a result of this, New Berlin's population grew to 9,000,000 by 1978. With such a large population comes a large army, as their armies and population would spread to other planets. Among them is a planet named Germania, a world renowned for its high peaks and dangerous but beautiful forests. Embargo by America As the GAU expanded back into the Sol System, GAU forces stealthily take over a lone EUSF moon base on the Saturnian moon Enceladus, while maintaining the ruse that it was still owned by them. However, this unwelcome return did not go unnoticed by anyone. In October 30th, 1979, the United States placed an embargo on the GAU, hoping to curtail their expansion. Outraged, GAU declared war on the United States the next day. The Aryan-American War Also called the Aryan Conflict due to its short length, the Aryan-American War was a brief but intense conflict fought between the United States and the fledgling Greater Aryan Union. On November 1st, due to the relatively huge size and strength of the Aryan navy, as well as the recent uncovering of the disguised base on Enceladus, the United States, for the first time in history, declared DEFCON 1 and launched an experimental nuclear missile on the moon base. Unwilling to risk enormous losses by both side and face such a devastating type of nuclear weapon, the GAU promptly surrendered. As per the terms, GAU expansion into Sol is rendered forbidden "indefinitely". Failed False Flag On December 9, 1986, the GAU staged a false flag where they bomb the UN Headquarters in Strasbourg, France and attempt to pin it on the USSR. In doing so, they hope to resume the Cold War or even start a war between the US and USSR, weakening all nations so they can conquer Europe or even the entire Earth. Unfortunately for them, the United States and Republic of China (Taiwan) quickly see through this ruse and warn the rest of the world's nations of this, thwarting the GAU's plans. The European-Aryan War On December 20, 1986, encouraged by the results of the Aryan Conflict, the EUSF declared war on the GAU. On April 4, 1987 a major fleet battle was fought above the EUSF colony of Odin. As their fleet was much stronger and more numerous, GAU forces utterly decimated EUSF fleet. Upon seeing the writing on the wall, the EUSF surrenders and arranged a peace treaty with the GAU on April 10, ending the war. As part of the peace treaty, Odin was handed to the GAU. The EUSF would not replenish its old naval power until June 5th, 1999. The Red Square Bombings When Mikhail Gorbachev, General Secretary of the USSR, died unexpectedly in May 5, 1991, his successor, Vladimir Ivashko, hosted a public funeral to be held the day after. During the event, his coffin would be ridden on a decorative flotilla driven on horseback along with romanticized paintings of Vladimir Lenin and the Communist revolution that founded the USSR. This parade would encircle the Kremlin before radiating outward across Red Square and then back. But then tragedy struck. A series of C-4 mines exploded across the Red Square, killing hundreds of people and disrupting the ceremony. Within hours of the incident, the NSSF denied themselves responsible for the terrorist bombings, but there is no conclusive proof of this. The Death of Weber, and the Era of the Race Following coincidental parallels to that of Gorbachev, Hans Weber died from a stroke in October 1st, 2000. His son and successor, Johannes Weber, hosted his own public funeral around the Great Hall in New Berlin. The even would last for three days, and on the third day J. Weber declared a new "Era of the Race." From March to July of 2006, the NSSF would colonize three more planets in a matter of months. Blackout On October 23rd, 2018, all contact with the UAS and the People's Republic of China is mysteriously cut off. In the wake of disturbing news of the dead Soviet vessel sent back in 2011, it provokes an era of dread and panic throughout the remaining human nations. No news would come until a fateful moment happened in December 3rd when a lone NSSF ship - the only one remaining - crash-lands onto the American colony of Washington. Out of the 80 crewmen aboard, 30 were killed with only two avoiding major injuries. Military National Socialist Space Force The National Socialist Space Force (NSSF) is the space combat branch of the Greater Aryan Union. Its ships were built from EUSF ships stolen from a European shipyard, and then used to colonize the harsh, craggy world of New Berlin. Category:Factions Category:Greater Aryan Union